A Stormy Day
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: A sudden storm comes and Anna just stuck in it. It makes her wonder if Yoh is looking for her. One-shot! YohxAnna


**A Stormy Day**

It was a warm and sunny day; Anna had gone out, leaving Yoh to do his usual his usual training exercises.

Then without warning the atmosphere changed. Instead of sunny skies, dark clouds huddled over the earth, the wind got stronger and colder, and little droplets of rain started to fall.

'Something's wrong,' thought Anna, as the cold wind blew against her bare skin, and she shivered.

Anna wasn't far from home, but wasn't close either. People nearby started to run and seek shelter. Anna thought to do the same.

The rain started to come down harder, thunder started to echo in the sky and lightning lit it up.

"Great," muttered Anna. "Now where am I s'pose to go?" Anna put her hands over her head trying to avoid getting even wetter. She was already soaked to the bone, and water was dripping from her hair. She started running, hoping to find a place to go.

"Ah chu!" sneezed Anna. "No," she said, "this can't be happening; I've got to get home.

Well that's was becoming less and less possible. As the rain came down harder, it became harder for Anna to see where she was going, and she was beginning to fell drowsy from how wet she was.

Yoh's place...

"Hurry up and come inside, Yoh," called Morty. "You're getting soaked."

"Coming," said Yoh as he brought all his weights inside. "Man," he said shaking his head, trying to let all the water out as he came inside. "Where did this storm come from?"

"Who knows," answered Morty. "I'll make some rice, it will warm you up."

"Thanks," said Yoh as he went upstairs to get changed.

Back to Anna...

"Ah chu!" she sneezed.

Anna found herself in the park. 'So tired,' she thought. She saw a bench. 'Maybe if I take a little break here, maybe I can wait the storm out.' Anna slowly walked to the bench and laid herself upon it. She closed her eyes and soon found herself in a deep sleep.

Yoh's place...

Yoh gobbled down his rice. "Mmm," he said, "that was great!"

"Glad you like it," said Morty.

There was a pause.

"What's wrong, Morty?" asked Yoh.

"It's just that, don't you think it's weird that Anna missed dinner," said Morty.

"Huh? Oh yeah," agreed Yoh.

"Where did she go anyways, Yoh," asked Morty.

"I think she said she had to go into town," answered Yoh, putting his finger on his chin. Yoh then got a sudden chill down his spine. "Anna," he whispered.

"What about Anna?" said Morty.

"She's in trouble," said Yoh firmly. "I'm going to go find her," he said, getting up from the table and putting on his coat and grabbing Anna's.

"I'll come will you," said Morty.

"No," said Yoh. "You stay here in case Anna comes, okay?"

"Okay," said Morty as he watched Yoh run out into the heavy rain storm.

"Anna!" called Yoh. "Where are you!?" 'Man,' he thought, 'I'm never going to find her in this storm; I can hardly see two feet in front of me.' Then Yoh picked up a small aurora. It was coming from the park. 'Could that be Anna?' he thought. He dashed off towards the park.

Anna...

"So cold," she shivered. 'Should I give into the cold,' thought Anna. 'Or will Yoh find me?' She laughed at herself for thinking such a thought. 'Yoh looking for me, yah right, I'm the last person he'll ever look for. By the time he realizes I'm not back it'll be too late.' This made Anna's decision clear; she would give into the cold. She opened her eyes one last time to gaze upon the world. Anna closed her eyes slowly, until she heard;

"Anna! Anna, are you here?" called Yoh. "Say something if you can hear me! Anna!"

Anna's head shot up. "Yoh?" she questioned herself. 'No it can't be him.' She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. It hurt, hurt a lot. She knew it was real. Yoh did come and find her. She smiled to herself as she sat up. "Yoh!" she called out to him.

Yoh's ears perked up. "Anna!" he shouted. He saw her vague figure sitting in the rain. He ran towards her. "Anna," he said happily.

"Yoh," she smiled, as she got up and walked slowly to him. He came, he came to save her. 'He really does care.'

Just as they were mere inches away from each other, Anna collapsed.

"Anna!" shouted Yoh as he caught her body before it hit the wet ground. He embraced her tightly, stoking her hair. "Come on, Anna," he pleaded, "say something."

Anna started to shiver. "So cold, Yoh."

The rain hadn't stopped, and the wind picked up, and became much colder.

"Anna?" questioned Yoh. "Can you stand a minute for me, sweaty?"

Anna nodded slowly and stood on her own for a minute. She swayed slightly. Yoh put on her jacket and buttoned it up all the way.

Anna swayed back; about to fall, but Yoh caught her again. "I don't think you'll be able to walk home," said Yoh.

Anna shook her head.

"So, I'll carry you home," said Yoh. Anna was about to protest, but Yoh put a finger to her lips. "Shh," he said. "You can barely stand. I'll carry you."

Yoh turned around and Anna lightly rested her head on the back of Yoh's shoulder, while putting her arms around his neck. Yoh bent down, grabbed Anna's legs and placed her on his back comfortably and started walking home.

"Thanks," mumbled Anna with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Yoh. He looked to see Anna the best he could. He laughed lightly, she was already asleep.

It was a long walk home. The winds made it difficult for Yoh to carry Anna; he almost dropped her a few times. Yoh was thankful when their house came into view. He entered the gates, and saw Morty standing on the porch.

"Anna!" shouted Morty. Yoh ran onto the porch, trying to avoid getting any wetter than he already was. "Is she alright?" Morty asked.

"I think so," said Yoh, looking at the sleeping Anna. "She was in the park."

"Oh," he said.

"Listen Morty," said Yoh. "Thanks for staying incase Anna came."

"No problem," he replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so," answered Yoh, "she just needs to rest. So you can go home now."

"Alright, then," said Morty. "I'll see you later," he said as he put on his rain coat and ran to the bus stop.

Yoh waved bye and when upstairs to Anna's room. "Come on, Anna," he said, shaking his back gently to wake her.

Anna moaned, nuzzling her head into Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh smiled. He let Anna's feet fall and tried to pry her hands from his neck. It was a tough battle, but he managed to get out of her hold and took of her coat. Then he guided her to her chair and let her sit. "I'll get a towel for you," he said as he left the room.

"Ah chu!" Anna sneezed. 'Stupid, Yoh," thought Anna.

Yoh came back with the towel and wrapped it around Anna, drying her wet skin. "Anna I'm going to leave you to get changed into some dry clothes, okay?" Anna nodded. "Call me when you're done." Yoh waited outside her door.

As Anna was changing, Yoh heard a series of sneezes and dry coughs. "Oh no," whispered Yoh. "Anna's sick." He then heard a loud 'thud', and rushed in the room. "Anna?"

Anna was lying on the ground in her nightgown, shivering.

Yoh rushed to her side, "Anna!"

"So cold," she shivered, as Yoh picked her up. "So cold."

"It's okay," whispered Yoh, as he put Anna on her bed and tucked her in. "You'll be okay. I'll go get a few things for you."

"No," said Anna. She didn't want to lose her only source of warmth. "Stay," she pleaded. "Warm me up."

"Anna," said Yoh, "you're defiantly not well. You'd never let me get near you, especially under the covers."

"Please, Yoh," pleaded Anna. "I need you, or I might die. Please keep me warm."

"Anna," said Yoh softly. "If this is what you want." He undid the blankets and went in. Anna immediately went to Yoh and snuggled her head under Yoh's chin. She let out a few dry coughs. Yoh smiled at her and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'll keep you warm," he whispered in her ear. Anna smiled and soon fell asleep.

But before she did, she lifted her head and kissed Yoh lightly on the lips, "Thank you," she said as she got closer to him, and fell asleep.

Yoh, who was quite surprise, smiled and hugged her even tighter, "You're welcome," he said kissing her damp hair, as he too fell asleep.

The rain soon stopped to reveal a beautiful, pink sunset.


End file.
